The Holiday Plan
by Darkness593
Summary: It's winter break and Percy is going on a family road trip, or at least that was the plan until Artemis showed up and roped Percy into her plan to ward off Aphrodite. Percy's in for an eventful Holiday. Percy Jackson is the property of Rick Riordon and the Disney Hyperion publishing company
1. Chapter 1

A bell rang, signalling the end of another typical New York school day in a typical New York high school. Only it wasn't just a typical high school for one young man. Ever since he was attacked by a pair of monster cheerleaders during orientation, Percy Jackson kept his guard up wherever he went in the school. Normally Percy wouldn't care how many monster surrounded him as most were easy to dispose of, but it wasn't just Percy's life at risk. Every student and teacher in the school was in danger because Percy is the demigod son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Seas. Although, after a secret war against the fierce Titan Kronos ravaged Manhattan, the monsters that hid hid in plain sight at Percy's school feared what would happen if they attacked the "Hero of Olympus".

Percy closed his locker and was about to leave when he was grabbed by a boy who with hair that was dyed green. he wore a thick grey winter jacket, despite the fact that there was an unexplainable heatwave going on, and baggy jeans.

"Well, if it isn't my good buddy Goku," the boy said cheerfully.

"Hey Sam," Percy greeted his classmate, "wait, why am I Goku?"

"Because you have black hair," Sam pointed at Percy's hair, then at his clothes, "and you're always wearing blue and orange."

It was true, Percy often wore jeans, and he always wears his orange "Camp Half-blood" t-shirt. And now that they were entering winter, though the heatwave would say otherwise, he started wearing a blue sweater. As for his hair, it was true that most of it was black, but he also had a white streak that he gained from a demigod quest a couple years prior.

"So," Percy looked at Sam's hair, "What happened to you?"

"My sister thought it would be funny," Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "anyways, what are your plans for the break?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Percy lied.

He had actually been creating a schedule for Winter break since summer. It was a schedule large and detailed enough to make Athena herself proud. His mom, Sally, and his step-dad, Paul, were going to bring him on a family road trip. He would use the stops for the monster hunting expedition he was planning.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something," Sam said before running out the school doors, "See you in January."

Percy and Sam went their separate ways. Percy walked through the streets of Manhattan, passing multiple groups of girls. What he didn't notice was that they were all staring at him.

"All right," he said to himself, "goodbye school, hello expedition," he drove his fist into the air, "Woo!"

"Hello Perseus," One of the girls said as he passed.

"Hi Artemis," Percy took a few more steps before he realized what he had said, he turned around to look at the girl, "Artemis?"

Sure enough, the Goddess of the Hunt was standing right in front of him. Her auburn hair flowed naturally down, rather than being tied back like it usually was. Her gleaming silver eyes glittered in the sunlight. She wore a thick white jacket and jeans. On her feat was a pair of black combat boots. She had a scowl on her face. Percy thought the whole look was cute considering the twelve year old form Artemis had taken on.

"What are you doing in New York?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to give my brother a piece of my mind," she stated, gesturing to a nearby coffee shop.

The blond Sun God, Apollo, was easy to see, especially since he was flirting with every young girl there. Parked outside was his gleaming red Mustang, the Sun Chariot.

"Afterwards," Artemis continued, "I would like to have a word with you, so please wait here with my hunters."

With that, Artemis left Percy with the hunters and entered the coffee shop. Percy was too busy watching Artemis beat her brother up in front of the girls he was flirting with to notice one of the hunters sneak up behind him. The hunter tackled Percy and nearly sent him into traffic.

"How's my favourite cousin doing?" she asked.

"Thalia!" Percy excitedly exclaimed.

Thalia Grace, Percy's cousin and daughter of Zeus, looked to be the same age as Percy. Like him, she had Black hair, but while his eyes were green, hers were blue. The two playfully threw each other around, acting like children on the sidewalk. Artemis came out of the coffee shop to see her second in command rolling around and laughing with the only male of this generation that she trusted. She stood over them with her hands on her hips.

"I don't recall ordering you to attack him Thalia," Artemis said in a stern voice.

The cousins looked up at the goddess to see her smirking at them. They quickly got up and dusted themselves off.

"I wish to speak with Perseus alone," she told Thalia, who nodded her head.

"Hunters," she said to the other girls, "back to camp."

Artemis directed Percy in the direction he was originally walking while Thalia and the hunters headed the other way. The pair walked in silence for ten minutes before Artemis finally spoke.

"Aphrodite intends to set her plan for you in motion sometime next week," Artemis explained.

"Great," Percy groaned, "why does my life have to be her personal soap opera?"

"It isn't just yours," Artemis told him, "she watches me like a hawk."

"So," Percy wondered, "What's your plan?"

"Give her what she thinks she wants," Artemis began, ignoring Percy's confused look, "I will sending the hunters to Camp Half-blood, then I will join you on your road trip. Aphrodite will get excited at that sight. We will then make her forget about her plans for us by pretending to fall in love with each other."

"I'm not sure about that plan," Percy said, "Aphrodite always seems to be one step ahead with things like this."

"You will be using the trip for a monster hunting expedition, right? That is a common interest between us. We will be able to fool her, I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you're sure about it, I guess it's worth a shot."

Percy knew, from experience, that he shouldn't argue with a god when they are certain of something. However, Percy had a feeling that Artemis' plan was destined to fail. There was very little chance that anyone could fool the Goddess of Love into thinking that someone was in love. After all, love is Aphrodite's job, how do you fool someone like that?

"Then it's settled," Artemis continued, "I will see you this evening."

"Alright," Percy turned right into an alley, "see you later."

Percy was packing his bag in his room. After the mortal necessities were packed, he started putting his demigod necessities on top, for easy access. He didn't have many necessities to place in the bag, just a pouch of Drachmas and his emergency supply of Ambrosia and Nectar. Percy zipped up the large, dark blue duffel bag and, not having anything else to do, laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Percy turned on the radio on his alarm clock to listen to music and pass the time. One Republic's Counting Stars started playing and Percy, bored out of his mind, sang along. After the song finished, Percy received a surprize.

"Good looks, skill set, and a great singing voice?" an all too familiar voice rang through the room, "I made a good choice when I selected you as my entertainment."

"Aphrodite," Percy groaned.

"The one and only," the Goddess of Love chirped, "I just wanted to tell you that Artemis was right when she said that I watch her like a hawk. I know all about her little plan and I intend to make sure that she doesn't fake it. Expect a… package on the second day of your trip. It's sure to make things interesting for you."

With that, Aphrodite's demanding atmosphere left the room. Percy wasn't given a chance to think about what he had just been told as there was a knock on his door.

"Percy," his mother's voice called from the other side, "there's someone here for you."

"I'll be right out," he called back.

Percy got up from his bed giving Aphrodite's warning one last thought before opening his door. Percy walked down the hallway into the kitchen of the apartment suite. Artemis was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to his mom and Paul. She turned to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"Perseus," She greeted the demigod, "I was just explaining our plan to your mother and step-father."

" _Our_ plan?" Percy asked, "It's your plan."

"You are just as involved in it as I am, that makes it your plan as well."

"I think your sister would disagree with your logic."

"And your mother has agreed to allow me to join you on your trip. If we leave early, than we had best get to bed.

"There's only two bedrooms in this apartment you know," Percy stated, "so you can sleep on the couch or…"

"Or what?"

"Swallow your pride as the "Man Hating Goddess" and sleep with me,"

"I guess it's a good thing I trust you then," Artemis stated, getting up from the table, "because it is unbecoming of a goddess to sleep on a couch."

She walked out of the kitchen, grabbing Percy by his hood on the way, and walked to Percy's room, dragging him along the way. She entered Percy's room and threw him on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Percy asked.

"We have to put the into action now," she told him, "I have a feeling that Aphrodite is onto me."

Percy groaned and covered himself up. No matter what Artemis said, he was going to wait for tomorrow to enact the plan. Besides, Percy already knew just how much Aphrodite knew about Artemis' plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I just don't want to have too much happen too early.**

Percy was furiously shaken awake the next morning. It was clear to him that Artemis was ready to start her plan as she ran out of Percy's bedroom with his bag. Percy left the apartment complex, yawning into his hand. He saw Artemis staring into the window of the white and grey RV that Paul was renting for the trip. Paul was loading up the bags, so Percy decided to see what Artemis found so interesting. Percy walked up beside her and looked in the window. It looked like a simple RV interior. There was a fridge, some cupboards, a table and seats. Then Percy saw what Artemis was staring at. Right there, on the other side of the window, strapped to one of the table seats, was a car seat. In the seat was a baby girl.

"Who is that?" Artemis asked.

"That's my new baby sister," Percy told her, "Marina. I wanted her to be a surprise for everyone next summer, but you're probably going to tell the hunters now, and Thalia will definitely tell Annabeth."

"Probably," Artemis admitted.

Percy and Artemis climbed into the RV and sat at the table. Sally was already sitting in the passenger seat. Sally turned back and saw the two.

"Percy," she called, "could you please play with your sister while Paul finishes his go around?"

"Sure mom." Percy called back, "hey Artemis, watch this."

Percy got up from the table and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Artemis payed close attention as he unscrewed the lid and called the water out of the bottle to form a ball of water in the air. Percy then moved the ball so that it was hovering just in front of Marina. Artemis giggled at the sight of the baby splashing the water without getting wet. Percy and Marina were both laughing from the fun they were having. Sally looked back again to see her children and their guest laughing and having fun.

"And to think," She said to herself, "the trip hasn't even started yet."

Apollo walked through the beautiful landscape of his home, Olympus. No matter how many times he walked the streets, he always seemed to be mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it all. He was about to enter his father's temple, where the council room, as well as the King of the Gods himself, was found, when he noticed something strange. Aphrodite was sneaking around, which was strange because she usually demands the most attention out of all the gods. Apollo decided that his weekly report to his father could wait a few minutes and followed Aphrodite through the allies of Olympus.

Normally Apollo would be humming the "Mission impossible" theme as he followed whoever he was following, but this time, he knew that would be inappropriate. Apollo followed Aphrodite around numerous corners, through a few crowds, passed Athena's fortieth renovation of her personal Parthenon this week, and ultimately reached the back door of Aphrodite's temple. Apollo hid as Aphrodite looked around before entering her temple. Apollo walked over to the nearest window in the temple.

"Glad Hermes let me borrow these," Apollo muttered as he pulled out a pair of goggles.

He put the goggles on and looked through the green lenses. Aphrodite's normally frosted windows were now clear as day. Apollo looked around for Aphrodite, and was surprised when he found her. As soon as he looked at her, she turned on a high power flashlight, temporarily blinding the Sun God.

"Ah," he exclaimed, covering his eyes and rolling around in Aphrodite's flower garden.

When his vision returned, Aphrodite was standing over him.

"Nobody likes an eavesdropper," she told him.

"Dad's not going to like that you're up to your old tricks again," he retorted.

"How do plan on telling him without proof?"

"I'll get it, then you'll be in trouble"

"It'll be too late by then," Aphrodite chuckled, "Be sure to spend some more time with your twin, because come Christmas, you'll swear someone stole her body."

Aphrodite let out a laugh before flashing away. Apollo laid in the grass for a minute before getting up and booking it for the council room.

"I need to warn father," he said to himself, "with or without proof."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we stopping?" Artemis asked as the RV came to a stop.

"Food," Percy groaned, pointing at a local grocery store.

After three hours on the road, the group had stopped for a break in a small town in Rhode Island. Percy had just woken up from a nap he and Marina had been taking for the past twenty minutes. Sally came to get Marina out of her carseat and Percy, forgetting to stand, fell out of his seat. Artemis tried to hold back her laugh, but failed. Percy gave her a look that, despite his drowsiness, would intimidate a child of Ares, but Artemis didn't see.

"You know what?" Percy asked in a threatening voice, " Keep that up and I'm cancelling the monster hunting expedition."

At those words, Artemis stopped laughing. Percy's expedition played a major role in her plan and, personally, she wanted to face monsters without her hunters. They had been helping her a lot as of late, too much for the Maiden Goddesses liking, and she wanted to get a few good kills in before rejoining the hunters. She stayed quiet and watched Percy get warmer clothes out of his bag and enter the bathroom. the normal winter weather was finally returning after Apollo stopped flirting in the coffee shop back in New York.

After a few minutes, Percy came out of the bathroom. He was thick track pants, built for cold temperatures, black winter boots, a standard, semi-thick, black winter jacket, it was not as thick as Artemis' jacket, and a thick, blue, hooded vest. He wore a black toque and gloves, both cotton. Percy walked out of the open RV door and Artemis quickly got up and followed. Percy walked over to the grocery store, grabbed a shopping cart, and came back as Sally came out of the RV holding Marina, dressed in a thick snow suit. Paul exited the RV last and locked the doors. Paul then looked at Artemis, who was just standing by the RV, watching Percy and Sally struggle to put Marina in the child seat of the cart. He walked over to her and handed her some money.

"Why don't you and Percy go and get something to eat," he said, pointing to a nearby diner, "You two skipped breakfast after all."

"Normally, I don't accept charity from men," Artemis responded, "but," she took the money, "this is a special case."

When Marina was finally strapped into the seat, Artemis walked over and grabbed Percy, dragging him to the diner.

"Again with this?" Percy asked.

"If you want it to stop, then start walking," Artemis stated, dropping Percy.

Percy got up and looked at the Goddess. Even from behind, Percy could tell that she had shifted her form. She was now taller, with more developed curves.

"Hurry up," she called, turning to face Percy, "what are you staring at?"

Despite looking sixteen, Artemis' face retained its childish charm. She looked at Percy, waiting for him. Percy walked over to her.

"Why-?" Percy started as they walked.

"The first step to fooling Aphrodite," Artemis explained, cutting him off, "is to fool the mortals. Do you honestly think that they would believe that a sixteen year old would date a twelve year old?"

"Well," Percy thought about it, "it's not unheard of, but, I guess not."

Artemis handed Percy the money that Paul had given her.

"Remember, you're taking me on a date, act like it."

"It's the twenty first century Artemis, girls are allowed to be the ones to take boys on dates."

Artemis ignored Percy's comment. Percy sighed as they entered the diner. They got in line behind three families. Percy looked around at the other groups and let out a small gasp when he saw one in particular. Only Artemis seemed to notice.

"What is it?" she asked, irritated.

"My girlfriend and her parents are here," Percy whispered to her, gesturing to the third table from the fourth window to their right.

Artemis looked to the table and let out a gasp. Sitting at the table was Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, and Artemis' sister, Athena, eating with not only Annabeth's father, but her step-mother and little brothers as well. Artemis turned around, facing Percy.

"Do you think they saw us?" Artemis whispered.

"I don't think so," Percy whispered back, "but just to be safe,"

When the pair reached the hostess, Percy took another glance at Annabeth's table.

"Table for five please," Percy said to the hostess.

"Urm," the hostess gave a confused look to the pair.

"My parents are buying supplies for a family road trip and asked if my cousin and I could get us a table before the lunch rush arrived," Percy explained.

"All right then," the hostess chirped, taking out some menus, "any children?"

"One baby."

The hostess put one of the menus away and led them to a table. Unfortunately, it was the table next to Annabeth's. Luckily, Annabeth and Athena were deep in a debate on architecture and had their backs to them. Dr. Chase, Annabeth's father, saw Percy. He was about to say something, but Percy shook his head and gestured for Dr. Chase to remain quiet. Percy and Artemis sat down, each with a look of relief. Artemis sat with her back to the window, while Percy had his back to the Chase family. He didn't realize the mistake he made in his seating until it was too late.

"Wait a minute," Athena stopped her debate with her daughter to sniff the air, "I smell seawater."

Percy tried to make a break for the bathroom, but it was too late. Without looking, Athena grabbed him by the hood of his vest and pulled him to her.

"Gah," Percy grunted, "for the third freaking time."

"Perseus?" Athena asked.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Annabeth," Percy grunted, trying to break free from Athena's grip, "family vacation, my mom and step-dad are getting supplies and asked me to get a table before the lunch rush got here."

"And why, Perseus," Athena interrogated, tightening her grip on the demigod, "is my sister here?"

Annabeth turned to Percy's table and saw Artemis sitting there, embarrassed. She then stared at Percy with the same quizzical look her mother was giving him, waiting for his answer.

"Well, she's my cousin isn't she?" Percy tried.

"Not good enough," Athena stated, putting Percy into a headlock.

Now Percy was trying to think of an excuse and trying to breathe. But the Goddess' headlock was proving too much for the son of her rival. His face started to take on a purple hue. Annabeth was about to protest, but Artemis beat her to it.

"I'm starting to like him," Artemis snapped at her Athena, causing her to drop Percy, who collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, "I… enjoy his company and wanted to spend time with him."

Athena stared at Artemis with her quizzical look mixed with something else, possibly shock. Artemis, however, refused to look at her sister, opting instead to look at the table. Her face was a deep red. Percy used the table as support as he tried to stand, staring at the blushing goddess.

"What!?" Percy, Annabeth, and Athena said simultaneously.

"I," Artemis stood up, "will go inform your mother that we have the table."

Artemis left the diner, leaving Percy to deal with Athena and Annabeth on his own. He turned to look at his girlfriend and her mother.

"I swear on the River Styx I didn't know she felt that way."

Technically he was telling the truth, he knew that Artemis planned to pretend to fall in love with him, but he also knew that Aphrodite wanted to warp Artemis' plan to her favor. Percy didn't even know where he fit in any of this anymore. When he wasn't killed on the spot, he knew that Styx believed him.

"Who would," Athena sighed, "Zeus can't understand her, I can't understand her. The only one who might is Apollo, but he's more loyal to his twin than he let's on."

Percy sat down in his chair and watched the door, waiting for Artemis to return. It suddenly got a lot warmer in the diner, despite the door being wide open. Percy immediately knew that Apollo had arrived. Taking his vest and jacket off, Percy looked around, trying to find the Sun God.

"Hey Percy," a voice said as a hand touched Percy's shoulder.

Percy jumped and instinctively reached into his pocket for his sword disguised as a pen. He soon calmed down when he saw that it was just Apollo.

"It's just you," Percy sighed in relief, "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try," Apollo sarcastically promised, "but you know me, always the dramatic one."

Apollo pulled a chair away from another table and sat beside Percy. He took Percy's menu and started looking through it.

"What are you doing here Apollo?" Percy asked.

"Father has allowed me to be your bodyguard in this dangerous time for you," Apollo explained, not taking his eyes off the menu, "that looks good, Aphrodite is planning something, that's nice, and we think she may be targeting you."

"I know, Artemis told me that that's the reason she's here."

"My sister can't protect you," Apollo said seriously, looking Percy in the eyes, "she is Aphrodite's plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but I don't think she knows. Aphrodite is going to send something to you tomorrow that will start my sister down the path of loving you."

"Why?"

"Harem for you, broken vow for Artemis, the ultimate soap opera for Aphrodite."

"You have to warn Artemis," Annabeth told Apollo.

"No," he snapped, "this stays between us, fathers orders. Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone, you too Athena."

The three swore not to say anything. A few minutes later, Artemis returned with Percy's family and sat at the table. She picked up her menu, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"What are you doing here brother," she asked.

"Tagging along," he replied, handing Percy's menu back as a waitress walked over.

"Hello," she greeted everyone, "my name is Tanya and I will be serving you. Would you like anything to drink?"

Apollo leaned over to Percy to give the drinks section one last look.

"Green tea for me," he requested, "and my cousin here will have a hot chocolate."

"Hey," Percy looked at Apollo.

"Trust me cuz, you'll need it."

As Percy and Apollo debated on whether or not he needed hot chocolate, the others ordered their drinks and the waitress left. A couple minutes passed and Tanya returned with the drinks. After setting them down, she gave a warm smile.

"Don't look Percy," Apollo ordered, "or Aphrodite will add her to the list."

"Are you ready to order?" Tanya asked.

"I told you not to look," Apollo smacked the back of Percy's head as they walked back to the RV, "now Aphrodite thinks you like her."

"What was I supposed to do?" Percy asked, "Ignore her?"

"Maybe."

The boys said goodbye to the Chases and entered the RV. Apollo looked around. There were four bed cubbies to his right. behind them was the master bedroom. In the very back was the bathroom. In the middle was a fridge, a counter, several cupboards, a sink, and two revolving chairs with seat belts. Beside the doorway was the dining area, a table with two seats on each side. In the front was the driving area, with a driver's seat and a navigator's seat. Apollo sat down in one of the revolving chairs. Sally placed Marina's car seat in one of the seats in the dining area and Percy sat beside her. Artemis sat on the opposite side of Percy. Paul and Sally took their seats in the driver's and navigator's seats respectively.

"If traffic isn't an issue," Paul called to the group in the back.

"It won't be," Apollo, God of Prophecy, interrupted.

"Then we should arrive at our first campsite in five hours."

With that, Percy's head hit the table with a thud and he started snoring. Artemis turned to her twin.

"Now," she interrogated him, "why are you really here?"

"Classified," Apollo said plainly, staring out the window, "Couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"Do you not even know, or did father make you swear not to tell."

"Latter,"

"Does it have anything to do with Aphrodite?"

Apollo stayed silent.

"Percy?"

No answer.

"Me?"

Apollo merely blinked. Artemis shifted her attention back to the infant beside Percy. She needed to figure out why Apollo was here.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the dead of night. The only ones awake were Percy and Apollo. They sat by a green campfire. Greek fire keeping it's blaze despite the wet ground it was set on. The God of the Sun and demigod son of Poseidon kept their guards up. It was nearing the end of the second day of Percy's family trip and Aphrodite's "package" had not appeared. When Percy was about to go to bed, certain that Aphrodite had just wanted to scare him, a giant ball of ice fell from the sky, crushing a nearby tree and smothering the fire. Percy pulled his pen out and uncapped it, allowing it to take on it's true form as a bronze sword. Apollo summoned his gleaming golden bow and notched an arrow, it's tip ablaze. They watched as something in the ice moved towards them. They prepared to attack as the ice shattered, but stopped when they saw what was in it. It was a little girl.

She had long silver hair caucasian skin. She looked to be about five years old. She sat naked in the snow for a few minutes before looking at the two. She stared at Percy with gleaming green eyes. Percy felt a cold sting, as if she were staring into his soul, and yet, he felt warm, as if she was something Percy didn't know he needed. She stared for a few minutes, though to Percy, it felt like hours, before standing up and slowly making her way through the ice, stumbling a bit on the way. When she made it through, she ignored the Apollo's flaming arrow and stared innocently at Percy. Then she reached up and, in the sweetest voice Percy had ever heard, she spoke.

"Daddy,"

When Artemis woke up, the last thing she expected to see was a silver haired, green eyed little girl staring at her. Silver eyes stared at green eyes, and vice versa. Artemis hid her shock well, until the little girl spoke.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, "mommy."

At the last word, Artemis tried to sit up in her shock, but banged her head on the top of her small cubby. The impact shook the cubby above hers with so much force that Percy fell out of it. The little girl turned around to look at the unfortunate demigod. She then said something that shocked Artemis further.

"Are you O.K. daddy?"

Percy slowly sat up, the expression on his face saying that whoever woke him up was going to get it. Percy looked at the two girls, mainly Artemis, who was rubbing her head where it hit the cubby. her face seemed to be frozen with shock. He then acknowledged the little girl.

"I'm fine," he half yawned, "I just wasn't expecting to wake up this early."

"What's with all the noise,"

Sally walked out of the back room, holding Marina. She looked almost as tired as Percy. She looked at her son on the floor, then she looked at Artemis and noticed a new face.

"Morning mom," Percy said.

"Who's that?" Sally asked, gesturing to the little girl.

"G'morning gramma!" the girl said with a big smile.

Sally almost dropped Marina in shock at those words. Her gaze immediately darted back to Percy for an answer. Percy recapped the events of the previous night to Sally and Artemis. He started with his doubt that Aphrodite was really sending anything to make things harder for him, then he told them about the giant ice ball and how the little girl came from inside it. He then commented that he didn't think she had a name.

"Why is she naked?" Artemis asked.

"We don't have anything that will fit her."

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling. Percy looked at the little girl.

"Please tell me that wasn't her."

"Daddy," the little girl held her stomach, "I'm hungry."

Before Percy could do anything, Artemis got up and walked towards the fridge, kicking Percy in the shin on the way.

"Gah," Percy groaned, clutching his leg, "what was that for?"

"Not waking me up the moment she appeared," Artemis said with a cold voice.

While Artemis cooked breakfast, Percy tried to put one of his spare "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirts on the little girl, only to have her smack it away.

"This is going to be difficult," he groaned.

Percy then heard what sounded like a fire crackling. He looked over to Apollo's cubby, which was beside the fridge. His arm was jutting out and in his hand was something that was on fire.

"Try this," he said with a yawn.

The flames died down and revealed a small blue dress with long sleeves and a large silver ribbon tied around the waist. Percy took it and was shocked at how cold it was.

"Worked on that all night," Apollo moaned, "took everything I had to keep myself from making it red."

Percy attempted to put the dress on the little girl, and she let him. she stuck her arms up to get it on better and let Percy help her guide her arms through the sleeves. When the dress was on Percy tightened the ribbon and did his best to tie it into a bow. After he finished, he sat back to look at the girl. The dress was simple, but the ribbon gave it an elegant charm, on the girl, it looked adorable. She twirled around, laughing as the skirt of the dress tickled her legs.

Artemis placed a plate on the table and the little girl ran to eat. The plate had scrambled eggs with cut up leftover hot dogs from the dinner the group had the previous night. The little girl dug right in. Artemis handed Percy a plate before sitting down with her own.

"Consider yourself lucky I had some left over," she told him in her old attitude, "and thank your mother for wanting to make something else for everyone else."

Percy looked down at his plate, giving a questioning look to the blend of egg and hot dog, it didn't smell all too appealing. He picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of egg, piercing a piece of hot dog that lay beneath it. He reluctantly put the food in his mouth and received a surprize.

"This is delicious!" Percy exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," the little girl agreed, "really yummy mommy."

Artemis said nothing, she just stood up and exited the RV. The action went unnoticed to all but Percy, who got up and followed her out. He saw Artemis just standing in the cold. She didn't seem to notice him, she looked as though she was deep in thought. She clutched her chest, a single tear rolling down her face. Percy thought it best to leave her alone, the last thing he wanted was to get in trouble for snooping on a goddess. He went back into the RV and finished his breakfast.

 **I would appreciate it if you guys give me some ideas for the little girls name. I won't be able to write chapter five until she has one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I received a lot of name suggestions and it was a tough choice, but I have decided.**

While everyone else decided to use their next stop to buy something to entertain themselves, Percy decided to use it to buy the little girl some clothes and boots. As the group walked into a mall, crowds of people pointed Percy out. Some people said that they thought it was cute that he was giving her a piggy back ride. Others questioned if he was fit to be a parent if he was bringing her out in this weather. Others thought that he looked too young to be a parent. Percy ignored them all and looked at the directory. When he found the location of the shoe store, he began his trek. It took him five minutes to weave through the crowds to get to it.

"Hello," a young girl, possibly using this as a part-time job, greeted, "if there's anything you need help with, just ask."

Percy debated for a moment before looking at the girl. She had blood red hair and sky blue eyes. She had a nice, sincere, smile, she probably enjoyed this job.

"Could you help me find some winter boots for her?" Percy asked, gesturing to the girl on his back, "she's kind of picky."

"Of course," the young clerk answered cheerfully, walking up to the pair, "Hello little girl, my name is Allianna. What's yours?"

Percy had forgotten about the fact that she had no name. As he thought of a name, he could feel her bury her face in Percy's back out of shyness.

"Don't worry," Alianna comforted her, "I won't hurt you."

"She's just a little shy," Percy informed Alianna, "her name is… Selene."

"She look's more like a Yuki to me," Alianna commented.

"Yuki?" Percy asked.

"It's japanese for snow," Alianna explained, "which her hair looks like."

"Yuki! Yuki!" the little girl chanted, patting Percy's back.

"You want to be called Yuki?"

"Yeah,"

"All right, how about Selene Yuki Jackson? That way everybody wins."

"Yay," the newly named Selene clapped her hands in joy.

"Follow me," Allianna said through her giggles, "the childrens boots are this way."

Percy followed Allianna through the shelves of shoes and boots.

Artemis and Apollo sat in the malls food court, drinking fruit smoothies. Artemis looked up from her smoothy to see her twin staring off into space.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Well, besides seeing exactly how Christmas morning is going to play out," Apollo grinned, "I just found out that Percy just named your shared daughter."

"That creation of Aphrodite is not my daughter," Artemis snapped.

"I have my doubts that Selene is really a creation of Aphrodite. As long as I've known her, Aphrodite has never willingly touched ice, she always coaxes someone else into doing it. And with everyone against her in this, no one would have done this for her without either father or myself knowing about it."

"Well if she wasn't created by Aphrodite, then who? Wait, did you just say that her name is Selene?"

"Yes, and why do you think I'm using my foresight right now?"

A low, steady rumbling got their attention before Artemis could respond. The two stared in the direction of the rumbling.

"We need to protect Percy's family," Apollo told Artemis, "if we don't, Selene could become a danger to all deities."

Artemis nodded her head and the two got up, running deeper into the mall. The other mall-goers were either frozen with fear or dashing for the exit, eager to avoid the unseen danger. The greek twins luckily made it to Percy's family first. They were in the middle of buying Christmas gifts when they saw the twins. Sally saw the intense look on Artemis' face and immediately understood. She turned to Paul and whispered something to him. Afterwards, Sally grabbed Marina and ran over to the twins as Paul followed the fear-stricken crowds into one of the shelters the security workers were guiding them into. Artemis brought Sally to her chosen cover behind a bolted down shelf with a bunch of stuffed animals. Apollo dived behind the cash counter, pushing the casher down, as she was too afraid to move. Artemis summoned her silver bow and notched an arrow, aiming it at the stores entrance.

That's when it showed up. The second floor collapsed with it's impact. It's form was humanoid, clearly female, but it's height was greater than any mortal Artemis had ever seen. It had huge taloned feet, big enough to crush a man's skull in seconds. It's scaly armor seemed to meld into it's skin. Blazing red eyes glared through dark purple hair straight at Artemis' silver eyes. Artemis felt something when she saw it's eyes, a fear she had never known before.

"Goddess," the creature growled, a long, thick tail crashing on the ground, crushing a nearby bench.

As the creature prepared to attack, it sprouted huge wings that covered the only exit. Normally, Artemis would have taken this opportunity to strike weak points that were obvious only to her. But now, she was frozen with fear, her vision blurred. The creature began it's attack and Artemis fired her arrow, her fear growing when the arrow bounced off the creature's armor like a foam ball against a brick wall. It was almost on top of Artemis when Apollo's fire arrow nicked it's left wing, disrupting its balance long enough for Artemis to escape. the creature ignored the sun god and the mortals, focusing only the immortal huntress. Artemis ducked in and out of toy aisles, dodging the repeated onslaught. When Artemis was almost at the door, the creature finally hit it's mark. It struck Artemis with it's tail, sending her flying out of the toy store, crashing through a directory, and landing with a crash in a fountain. Artemis attempted to get up, but the creature came down from above, one of it's feet landing hard on Artemis' right leg, causing several bones to break with audible snaps. The creature raised a clawed hand to deliver a blow that Artemis knew could kill a god. she closed her eyes, waiting for the strike, but her life didn't end. Instead, she heard the sound of claw against sword, a sound she is all too familiar with, and the creature roar in fury. Artemis opened her eyes and saw Percy standing over her, blocking the strike with the broad edge of his bronze sword, Riptide.

"Percy," Artemis said through a pained groan, "how are you here."

"I had some," Percy started, grunting in the effort of holding the creature back, "unexpected backup."

Before Artemis could ask about the backup, the creature used it's free hand to grab Percy and throw him in the air. Artemis couldn't help but watch as Percy crashed through the sealing and into the cold winter sky. Artemis once again waited for the creature to finish her off, but something else happened. The fountain became engulfed in a ring of fire. Despite the added heat, the water seemed to get colder, so cold that Artemis could see it solidifying into ice around the creatures other foot. As the water froze, the ice climbed up the creature's body, and although the creature broke it easily, it not fast enough to keep it from climbing up it's body. Soon enough, everything but the creature's head was frozen. Tendrils of fire shot out of the ring and were poised to strike. Artemis was left to wonder who was controlling the ice and fire. Her answer came when something came through the opening in the ceiling.

It was a girl wearing a shop uniform. She had long red hair and piercing blue eyes. Sprouting out of her back was a pair of flaming wings. In her left arm was Percy, who clutched Riptide tightly despite his lack of consciousness. In her right arm was Selene, whose right arm was outstretched towards the creature. Selene was wearing black winter boots, like Percy's. When the red haired girl landed, she carefully placed the two down and waved her left arm. The tendrils struck the creatures ice covered chest, sending it flying. The creature crashed into the wall at the back of the toy store, the impact shattered the ice and it's armor. That's when Artemis saw that most of it's size came from the armor. Without it, the creature looked like a naked, red-skinned, purple-haired, winged, tailed, eighteen year old girl.

"We must get out of here," the red haired girl stated.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Phoenix?!" Artemis shouted, startling Marina and Selene from their naps, "but how are you able to take on this form?"

"We adapted to the changes in human society," Allianna, bringing a bowl of water to the still unconscious Percy, "that meant that we had to take on their form."

Percy had not regained consciousness from the battle in the mall and had been recovering in Artemis' bed cubby for two days. Allianna placed the bowl of water next to the bed and placed Percy's right foot in the bowl. The creature that had attacked them seemed to have been possessed by the armor and it was recovering from the experience in Apollo's bed. It was awake now and Apollo was interrogating it.

"So why were you attacking us?" Apollo asked.

"I told you," the creature stated in a feminine voice with an english accent, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is a blonde woman in a pink dress giving me that armor."

"Aphrodite," Apollo said, "she must've planned to use you to get my sister to fall in love with Percy. Unfortunately for her, you were too powerful. What are you anyway? Do you have a name?"

"I am a Dark Dragon," the creature stated, "and my name is Khel."

"I wasn't aware that dragons could take on this form," Apollo admitted.

"It is an ability that is unique to Dark Dragons," Khel explained, "although it is easier for us females."

"So you're saying that female dragons are superior when it comes to camouflage?" Artemis asked from the table.

"Wasn't your leg broken yesterday?" Khel asked.

"Gods are fast healers," Artemis stated, "now answer my question."

"Yes," Khel sighed, "female Dark Dragons are superior to males on all counts, which makes finding a mate difficult. Although," she peaked out of Apollo's cubby and stared at Artemis' cubby and the unconscious demigod, "I may have found a worthy mate."

"Percy?" Apollo asked.

"So that is his name," Khel mumbled, "everything else that happened when I wore the armor was a blur, but I distinctly remember him holding me back, and for a longer time than any male of my species."

"Gee," Apollo said sarcastically, "I wonder why that is."

"What I'm wondering," Paul called from the front, "is why so many people are joining the group."

"I apologize Mr. Blofis," Allianna said with a short bow, "but I'm afraid Percy is taking necessary precautions regarding the plans of this Aphrodite person. He stated that Apollo told him that whenever a young girl smiles at him and he responds, the girl gets recruited by Aphrodite to be part of a harem for Percy, so he devised the counter plan of building the harem himself, and taking only those who want to join," she glanced at Percy, "he wishes to protect our free will."

"That," Apollo paused to think about it, "is actually a good plan. It's better than my sisters at every point."

"Hey," Artemis snapped.

"It's the truth and you know it."

The RV hit a bump in the road and Percy rolled out of Artemis' cubby. He woke up and scrambled to his feet.

"I'm up," he said in a tone as frantic as his movements, "I'm up."

Khel, with incredible speed, dove out of Apollo's cubby and pulled Percy into a hug, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, my love," she said holding back sobs, "and I understand if you don't want me in your harem."

"H-hey, it's all right. Could you please let go now?"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"They didn't have anything that would fit me, and I'm not ready for you to see me naked yet."

"Daddy," Selene ran over to Percy from the table, a bottle of water in her hand, "look what I can do."

Percy watched as Selene gripped the bottle. After a few moments the water started to freeze. It didn't take long for it to solidify into ice.

"That's amazing," Percy stated.

"I used that trick to help save mommy from the dragon lady," Selene explained, "and Allie the shoe lady was helping me practice while you were asleep."

"Allie the shoe lady?" Percy asked, looking around.

It took him a minute to figure out that she was talking about Allianna. Percy then saw Artemis, who was staring at the naked dragon girl who was gripping Percy. Her face was almost as red as Khel's skin.

"Um, Apollo," Percy called, "would you please-"

"I already have an idea," Apollo interrupted.

Apollo grabbed one of Khel's wings. Her tail instantaneously gripped his wrist as she shot a glare at him.

"Don't you dare touch my wings like that," Khel growled.

"Easy," Apollo said, trying to get his hand free, "I was just trying to wrap your wings around your body, as a makeshift dress until we can find someone to make you some clothes that compliment your wings and tail."

Khel thought for a moment before turning to Percy.

"Could you please avert your gaze for a moment, my love?" she asked.

Percy averted his gaze, a deep blush on his face. He could feel the tips of her wings brush past his back and left arm. When the shuffling stopped, Percy risked a glance back. Khel's wings as a dress looked fine to Percy, but Khel didn't seem to like it. She looked embarrassed and in a bit of pain.

"Hey Paul," Percy called, "how much longer till our next stop? I need to make a call?"

The minute the RV stopped at the campsite, Percy booked it to the public faucet, which was normally used to fill buckets of water in case a fire got out of hand. Percy turned the tap and water poured out of the faucet. He then pulled out Riptide and angled the blade in the water, making the water bounce off and into the sunlight. After a few moments, a rainbow appeared and Percy, with his free hand, reached into his jacket pocket and his pouch of drachmas.

"Oh Iris," Percy said under his breath, "Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my humble offering."

He pulled a drachma out and flipped it into the rainbow, in which it disappeared.

"Lady Athena," Percy started, then paused, a panicked look on his face, "Crap, I don't know where she is."

Though a location had not been given, the message seemed to go through, because Athena appeared on the other side of the rainbow.

"Hello Percy," she greeted, "do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need you to come here and help us with something, and could you bring Annabeth?"

"Consider it done," Athena waved her hand, disconnecting the message.

After a couple seconds, there was a flash. Percy averted his gaze and closed his eyes. He didn't dare look again until the light died down, which didn't take long at all. Percy brought his gaze back in front of him and saw Athena and Annabeth. They were both in pajamas and Annabeth had a toothbrush in her hand and a surprised look on her face.

"Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you on the way" he stated, "follow me."

Percy started to run back to the RV.

 **What do you think Khel's new outfit should look like?**


	7. Chapter 7

While Percy and Athena dealt with the issue of giving real clothes to Khel, as Percy didn't trust Apollo with the task, Annabeth sat with everyone else around a greek fire, prepared by Apollo. She felt uncomfortable, as Selene was staring at her, intently. Annabeth tried not to notice, but the child's green eyes made it feel like Percy was staring at her. Artemis was occupied with making s'mores for Selene and herself, and she didn't seem to notice. While she was trying to avoid eye contact with Selene, Annabeth noticed that Percy, Khel and her mother weren't the only ones absent from the campfire. The Phoenix, Allianna, was nowhere to be seen. Before Annabeth could voice her concerns on this, the door to the RV opened.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Allianna said, leaving the RV, a pack of twenty four hot dogs in her left hand, "Khel is squirming, a lot."

Allianna sat down with the others and handed the hot dogs to Paul, who pulled out a pocket knife to cut it open. She then looked at Annabeth.

"So, are you in?" Allianna asked.

"Well I wouldn't be Percy's girlfriend if I said no," Annabeth responded.

"And you're a loyal one, I can sense it," Allianna chirped, pulling a marshmallow out of the marshmallow bag, "but Khel just might be more loyal. She won't let anyone touch her without Percy's permission."

As the group ate, Annabeth shared stories of quests she and Percy went on together. Annabeth managed to get through two stories before Athena came out of the RV. Her clothes were ripped in various places and she had a couple burns on her face. Her hair was even singed a bit. Behind her was Percy and Khel, her arms were wrapped around his right arm. Khel wore purple battle armor. It had no back and seemed to be held up by some kind of adhesive. Her combat skirt reached halfway down her thigh, and Annabeth could only guess that it had a hole in the back for her tail. Her wrist guards seemed to be made of celestial bronze, the same material that makes up Percy's sword, and her gloves were fingerless, to allow use of her claws.

Percy took a minute to sit down next to Annabeth, as Khel was very restricting. The fact that the girls were glaring at each other didn't help. Selene giggled at Percy's struggle. She then broke into an all out laugh at the sight of the awkward angle Percy was forced to sit in. At this point, everyone began laughing at Percy's predicament, except Artemis, who refused to look and merely put an unroasted marshmallow in her mouth. Annabeth and Khel continued to glare at each other.

"Maybe asking Athena to bring Annabeth wasn't the best idea," Percy mumbled, seeing the hostility between the two.

The night fared no better for Percy than the evening did, as he was stuck between two girls who wouldn't let the other have him. Normally, a situation like this would be a guy's dream come true, but the girls that Percy was with had tight grips, and Khel's claws didn't help the situation one bit. Percy wasn't the only one who was forced to share a bed thoug. Artemis slept with Selene, as she was used to it now, and Apollo was forced to share his bed with his other sister, Athena. Allianna was the only one who got a bed to herself, for now.

Everyone else was fast asleep, but Percy was wide awake, the weight of each girl on each arm keeping him from getting comfortable.

"If this is what I have to deal with when making a harem," Percy whispered to himself, "then I'm in for a hell of a lot of punishment."

Percy looked at Khel on his left arm. She was sleeping soundly, letting out a soft squeak as she nuzzled closer to Percy. Looking at her peaceful expression, Percy couldn't believe that she was the same creature that threw him through the ceiling of a mall. He then looked at Annabeth on his right arm. She was the one girl that Percy felt close to after discovering that he was a demigod. Sometimes he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend, and yet here he was, laying in bed with Annabeth cuddling him. Percy's moment of thinking was interrupted by a voice.

"Daddy?" Selene asked from Artemis' bed below.

"Yeah?" Percy whispered back.

"Mommy doesn't seem happy," Selene said quietly, "could you sleep down here with us, I think it will make mommy happy."

"Oh," Percy remembered Apollo's warning to him on the first day of the trip, but then dismissed it, "I can try."

Percy tried to get out of the two grips that held him, but every move he made seemed to tighten them. Percy tried to think of something, anything that could get him out of this situation. He remained there for a few minutes before getting an idea, but it was a bit crazy. Percy turned to Annabeth and, as quietly as possible, kissed her. He sustained the contact until Annabeth loosened her grip on him, then he pulled his arm free and repeated the process with Khel. It took a little longer with Khel as she pulled him closer at first. Now came the hard part, Percy had to climb over Khel without waking her up. Percy moved slowly, each shift of the mattress making him more nervous. Luckily, it didn't take as long as he thought it would.

Percy took a breath on the floor, eyeing his next challenge, getting into the bottom bunk without waking Artemis up. It looked easy enough, as Artemis was laying at the back of the cubby, but Percy knew that the task would be anything but. Percy took a deep breath and began his slow, steady struggle. Selene saw Percy struggling and helped by moving each time Percy's weight shifted the mattress. When Percy was finally on the bed, he let out an internal sigh of relief before receiving a shock. Percy jumped a bit when Artemis grabbed him. She looked agitated, but it didn't seem to be directed at him.

"My turn," she whispered.

"What do y-"

Artemis shut Percy up by pressing her lips against his. Percy gasped, or did the closest thing to it considering his position, and Selene groaned in discomfort, trying to push Artemis to give her some room. Artemis released Percy after a few moments, going back to her area on the bed. Percy was left to wonder if he had just unintentionally given Aphrodite the upper hand. He eventually got to sleep, though feeling uneasy.


	8. Chapter 8

When Percy woke up, he found Annabeth, Khel and Allianna staring at him. Annabeth and Khel hurt, while Allianna was impressed. Percy looked at the table and saw his mother feeding Marina and Apollo feeding Selene. Athena was standing with Paul by the counter, telling him the best scenic routes, along with the most direct routes to the next stop.

Percy's gaze went back to Apollo and Selene. With Selene at the table, Percy realized the situation it looked like he was in. Percy tried to say that it wasn't what it looked like, but Artemis, who was still asleep, reached over and wrapped her arms around Percy, making his situation worse. To make matters worse, she nuzzled up to him, her body pressed firmly on his back, giving Percy a strange discovery. Artemis wasn't wearing any clothes, and Percy's situation had reached its worst point yet, or so he thought.

There was a knock on the door and Percy, out of fear, pulled the blanket higher, giving Artemis a decent covering. Sally answered the door, a confused look on her face.

"Hello," Sally said to the person outside, "can I help you?"

"You must be Percy's mom," a hauntingly familiar voice responded, "Sally is it? May I come in?"

The sound of the voice made Percy, Apollo, Annabeth, Athena and Khel freeze. Without Sally's approval, Aphrodite walked into the RV. Her long, blonde hair flowed with her movements, her pink dress a little too revealing for Athena's taste, her glistening blue eyes scanning the room as she walked. It didn't take long for her to find Percy.

"And what do we have here?" Aphrodite asked, "It looks like things worked out better than expected."

"You!" Khel snapped, "You're the one who gave me that stupid armor. I almost killed my love with because of it!"

"He wouldn't have become your love if it weren't for my armor," Aphrodite shot back.

"You're the one who wants to make things hard for daddy," Selene called from the table, "you're nothing but a big meanie."

Aphrodite stared at Selene with wonder, who just glare back at her.

"What are you," she asked.

Before Selene could answer, an arrow pierced Aphrodite's thigh from behind. Everyone turned to the bed cubby, Percy even turned around, to see Artemis, bow in hand, glaring at Aphrodite with more fury than even Apollo had ever seen.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter in such a manner!" Artemis growled, "The next time you do," she notched another arrow, "you get one between the eyes!"

"Daughter?" Aphrodite asked, "How?"

Artemis did not answer, she just let her bow disappear and went back to cuddling Percy, this time, making him face her.

Aphrodite smirked through her pain at the sight, but soon had her mood ruined by Allianna and Khel, who blocked the cubby with their wings.

"You think we'll just let you get involved with this?" Allianna asked.

"My love for him is natural," Khel stated, "I will not let your powers to make artificial love be used on either of them."

"That's right," Annabeth, with surprising strength, picked Aphrodite up by her dress straps, "So you better get out of here before my mother tells Zeus that you're interfering with his daughter's personal choice."

"You're really O.K. with what they're doing, even though Artemis is breaking her vow, making my plan a success?"

"We're fine with it because we trust him," Annabeth and Khel said simultaneously.

"Plus," Apollo said, getting Aphrodite's attention, "I get the feeling that you're master plan was to find a way to control my sister, and all other girls that Percy is romantically involved with. This would require your artificial love. My sister, and these three all feel real love for Percy, the one thing even you cannot control. So, in short, your plan failed, just accept it."

Aphrodite said nothing, she just flashed away, defeated.

"Phew," Annabeth sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

"Not yet," Apollo stated, "not till Christmas."

"Why Christmas," Allianna asked.

"That's when we will learn where my niece came from," Apollo explained gesturing to Selene.

Allianna and Khel folded their wings in and saw that Artemis was now fully clothed, giving Percy a kiss. She then exited the cubby and walked over to Apollo.

"We need to talk," she stated, "let's go."

Artemis didn't give Apollo a choice. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. When they were gone, the other girls turned to Percy.

"Explain," Annabeth and Khel ordered.

"All right," Percy sighed, "Selene asked me to climb in the bed because Artemis didn't seem happy."

"Daddy made mommy really happy," Selene chirped.

"Oh," Annabeth groaned, hitting Percy, "why can't I ever stay mad at you Seaweed Brain?"

"I guess I'm just loveable like that," Percy joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis had brought Apollo to a clothing store that seemed to specialize in holiday themed womens attire. Apollo sat on a bench as Artemis grabbed multiple articles from the Christmas section. He had been waiting patiently for Artemis to tell him what she wanted to talk about, but after three hours and forty three minutes, his patience was wearing thin.

"So," Apollo said as Artemis walked past him to enter the changerooms, "are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Well," she started, an embarrassed tone in her voice, "I kinda need your help picking an outfit for Christmas, particularly one that Percy will like."

"I'm sure that you can handle something like that yourself,"

"Apollo," Artemis' head shot through the change room curtain, "I'm rescinding my vow, this is important."

"Fine, lay 'em on me," Apollo conceded, "but don't you think that we should at least tell father about this?"

"It's my decision," Artemis stated, going back to changing, "I'm sure that father will respect that."

"Respect your decision? Yes. Accept your chosen man? Oh uncle no."

Apollo sat for a few minutes, receiving strange looks from various women. Artemis then came out of the change room, wearing a form fitting red dress rimmed with white fuzz. She also wore matching boots and a Santa hat. Apollo was shocked at how cute his sister looked.

"Well?" Artemis looked at her staring brother, "Do you think Percy will like it?"

"I do, but Percy has a thing for the colour blue, remember?"

"I didn't know that!" Artemis rushed back into the change room.

As Artemis rushed to put all the red christmas clothes back and find blue clothes, Apollo mumbled something about learning the likes and dislikes of the ones you love. Artemis shortly returned with blue outfits. She soon came out wearing a dark blue version of the other outfit she tried on.

"Better?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yeah," he replied.

Artemis went back to change into her usual attire.

Percy sat in a tree, waiting for his target, a wild harpy, to fly by. Shortly after Artemis and Apollo left, Percy received a message from his cousin, Nico, telling him that a newborn harpy had flown the coop and was heading his way.

Percy looked over to the RV and saw Allianna helping Khel and Selene build a snowman. Annabeth was working on her laptop, which Athena retrieved along with spare clothes for Annabeth.

The sound of leaves rustling caught Percy's attention. Percy got ready to jump as the harpy flew through the treetops. As it closed in, Percy saw that it wasn't trying to fly, in fact, it's feathered arms were crossed in front of it's face, guarding it from oncoming branches. At that sight, Percy changed his strategy from knock it out of the sky to intercept and bring it safely to the ground. Percy jabbed Riptide into the tree and jumped as the harpy passed, holding Riptide as he went. Percy grabbed the harpy and, instead of stopping like he planned, Riptide came loose and the two started spinning around the tree as Riptide cut it's way lower and lower. The two soon reached the ground and Percy pulled Riptide out of the tree.

"Not how I expected to do it," Percy said, slightly dizzy, "but still effective."

The harpy squirmed for freedom from Percy's grip and Percy let it go. It turned around to stare at him. It looked more human as a harpy than any human disguise Percy had seen a harpy use. It was clearly female, though Percy doubted that male harpy's even existed. She could be seen as a human girl if it weren't for her feathered arms and taloned hands and feet. She looked no older than Selene. Her hair was bright green with pink highlights. She had big, blue eyes and wore, for lack of a better word, rags. Her expression was not furious, but curious. She was intrigued with the idea of Percy, probably because of the white streak in his hair, that was a general point of interest on Percy.

"You should probably go back to the underworld now," Percy told the young harpy.

The harpy continued to stare at Percy. Percy decided against trying to reason with her and made his way back to the RV. From the stares that met Percy on his return, he made a wild guess that the harpy followed him. He turned around and saw her there, still staring at him. Percy then heard a low growl and the harpy gripped her stomach, looking at Percy and letting out a squeaky whine. Everyone else seemed to hear too, because Selene left her snowman and ran to the trailer.

"Gramma," she called, "is lunch ready yet?"

"Almost," Sally called back.

"Percy," Annabeth said questioningly, "weren't you supposed to send the harpy back to the underworld?"

"It got complicated," Percy stated.

Before he could say anything else, a flash appeared behind a tree and the twins walked out from behind the tree. Artemis was carrying several bags and was walking to the RV. She stopped when she saw the young harpy and the look it was giving Percy.

"I'm naming this one," Artemis stated before entering the RV.

"What?" Percy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sort of wrapped for time between homework, family and art.**

Artemis sat at the table, across from the young harpy. Selene took an immediate liking to the harpy. She was sharing a colouring set that Sally had bought her with the harpy, a colouring set that she chucked an ice javelin at Apollo for touching. Artemis felt what Athena told her was "motherly pride" at the site of Selene sharing her favourite possession. Looking around the RV, Artemis noticed someone missing.

"Where's Percy," she asked.

"Talking to Nico about our little guest," Annabeth explained, "she escaped from the underworld, her real mother might be worried."

Just then, Percy entered the RV. He was carrying a big, grey book under his arm and had a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Nico told me that she ran away because her mother shunned her for looking too much like a human. This," Percy placed the book on the table, "is a guide for taking care of harpies. Unfortunately," Percy rubbed his bruise, "it's a hardcover."

"Please tell me she left before she was named," Artemis said hopefully.

"Nico named her when she hatched," Percy explained, much to Artemis' dismay, "her name is Kai.

"But that's a boy's name." Artemis whined.

"I never said that Nico was good with names."

"I want to be Kai's mother," Khel said excitedly, hugging Percy from behind.

"Shouldn't avians be raised by avians?" Apollo asked, gesturing to Allianna.

"Aw," Selene groaned, "does this mean she's not my sister?"

"Well," Percy said, opening the book, "I'm pretty sure she chose me as her father after I saved her, so she'll still be your sister, though adopted, and with a different mother."

"You hear that Kai?" Selene asked, "We're sisters!"

Selene wrapped her arms around Kai, who, despite having her face now pressed against Selene's, remained focused on her picture, which was starting to look like a family portrait, featuring Allianna holding an unfinished Khel. It looked like she knew who her new family was before Percy said it.

"She's also a mute," Percy added, "born without a voice. Nico figured it out after his father told him that harpies screech for days after they hatch."

Allianna leaned on the back of Artemis' seat and looked at Kai's picture. She said nothing and just smiled at the child's artistic skill.

That night, the sleeping arrangements changed again. Selene chose to sleep with Kai, and they took Artemis' bed. Artemis and Allianna joined Percy in his bunk, stating that it's only right for the girls mothers to sleep with their father. Annabeth and Khel were forced to share the other top bunk, while Apollo and Athena shared the last bunk again.

"It's not fair that they get to sleep with them," Khel whispered to Annabeth.

"Try making that argument with Percy," Annabeth whispered back, "he thinks that their logic is sound."

Khel groaned and rolled over, disappointed at how little a daughter of Athena could help in formulating a plan "Sleep with Percy" plan. She fell asleep trying to formulate the plan herself, not getting very far either.

Apollo was speaking with Athena in silence.

"You know," he whispered, "you don't need to be here."

"I think I do," she countered, "especially since I trust you with my daughter about as far as Atlas can throw the sky."

"Ouch, no trust for your brother?"

"I trust you more than I trust Ares, if that's what you mean. I just don't trust you with my daughter."

Apollo pondered her tone for a moment before realizing something.

"You and Annabeth were having mother-daughter time when Percy called, weren't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Khel woke up to the sound of Selene freaking out, trying to find Percy. Annabeth was leaning on the wall beside the bed cubby, holding a coffee mug.

"Percy couldn't have picked a worse time to go Christmas shopping," she said quietly.

"Daddy?" Selene called, lifting the seat that Kai was sitting on, "Are you in there?"

"Do something to shut her up," Khel said to no one in particular as she raised one of her wings to cover her face, "I'm not done sleeping."

"Selene," Artemis called, getting her daughter's attention, "tomorrow's Christmas eve. Do you want to get a new dress so you can look pretty for daddy tomorrow?"

Selene gasped in excitement, "Yes please."

"Then hold my hand and close your eyes," Artemis ordered without sounding strict.

Selene did as she was told and the pair flashed away.

"Finally," Khel said through the new silence, "now I can sleep."

The group sat, and stood, in silence for a few moments, save for Marina, who was giggling as she splashed in her breakfast, which was apple and cinnamon oatmeal. Apollo glanced at Athena, then Annabeth. He then walked up to Athena.

"Percy won't be back until six," he told her, "now's your chance."

Athena nodded, then walked over to her daughter.

"Annabeth," Athena said plainly, "I think that we should head into the city as well."

"Are you saying that you want to spy on my boyfriend?" Annabeth asked, a sly look on her face.

"If that is how you would like to spend our day together." Athena said, her expression unchanging.

Annabeth sighed, realizing that she can't toy with her mother like this as easily as she can with Percy. She took her mother's hand so the two could flash away.

Apollo noticed that Kai wasn't eating, she was looking around with a worried expression on her face. He then realized that no one had told her that Allianna, her adoptive mother, had gone into the city with Percy. Now it was up to Apollo to keep Kai from freaking out without telling her what her parents were doing.

Percy and Allianna were walking through the streets of Seattle, trying to find a good place to buy gifts for the children. It had been easy enough to find gifts for the members of the harem, as they were pretty predictable. Percy had to be quick to get Allianna's gift while she got their coffee. After a couple hours of walking, Allianna sighed.

"Maybe we should stop for lunch," she suggested, her stomach growling.

"Yeah, all right," Percy agreed.

The pair entered a diner and sat down in a booth. Percy noticed a family sitting in the booth behind Allianna. One member of the family in particular caught Percy's attention, a boy with dyed green hair. Since he could only see the back of his head, Percy wasn't sure if it was who he thought it was. He got up and walked past the table to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he looked at the guy with green hair. Percy's hunch was correct.

"Sam," Percy exclaimed, getting his school friends attention, "I knew it was you."

"You really are like Goku dude," Sam said out of the blue.

"What?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"There was a news broadcast a few days ago from a city near the border between the US and Canada. Apparently a military drone went haywire and flew through a mall and trashed the place. A news crew even got footage of some people running out of the wreckage, one carrying the drone, another carrying an unconscious boy who had black hair with a white streak. I knew it was you when I saw it and I was wondering if you were gonna make it. And here you are, walking around as if nothing happened."

"Well, I didn't wake up until two days later," Percy chuckled.

"But still," Sam gave Percy a look, then shrugged whatever he was thinking off, "hey, do you want to meet my family?"

"I'm think _we_ would," Allianna stated, turning around, "I'm Allianna, one of Percy's potential girlfriends."

"Ooh, a scandal right off the bat," a girl, possibly Sam's little sister, sneered.

"Not a scandal," Allianna assured her, "just one of the perks of Percy's religion."

"Seriously," Sam said incredulously, "I never pegged you as the religious type. None of the mainstream religions allow this type of thing, so what's your religion?"

"Olympian," Percy sighed.

"And here I thought that was a dead religion, but it's still kicking. So, how many girls have you got?"

"Four," Allianna stated, "and still going."

Khel jumped out of bed screaming.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked.

"I just realized that I can't go on my first date with Percy until the day after Christmas!" she cried.

"Seriously?" Apollo asked, "You're freaking out over a plan that was made three days ago?"

"It just isn't fair!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy!" Selene shook a sleeping Percy furiously, "Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!"

While Selene tried waking Percy, Kai tried waking Apollo by tickling his nose with her wings. Percy slowly opened his eyes as Apollo sneezed, waking everyone else up.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked, rubbing his nose.

"It's Christmas!" Selene yelled, jumping up and down with Kai, who was just as excited.

"Alright, I'm up," Percy said groggily, "why don't you two ask grandma for breakfast while I get the presents set up."

Big smiles appeared on Kai and Selene's faces as they ran to the back of the RV. As he left the RV, Percy heard Selene shouting "Grandma, grandma". Percy closed the RV door behind him and looked toward a white tarp that was covering something.

The previous night, Percy stacked the presents and covered them with an instant camo tarp, courtesy of Hermes, according to Apollo. Percy pulled the tarp off, revealing many neatly wrapped presents. Percy took the presents down one by one, putting them into clusters for specific people. He put Selene's pile on one side of his and Kai's on the other, putting their respective mothers piles next to them. The last gift to be sorted was a small, blue package addressed to Percy. Looking at the tag, he saw that it was from his father, Poseidon, and his brother, Tyson.

"How," Percy wondered out loud before dismissing the thought.

With a smile on his face, Percy opened the package. In it was a glistening bronze locket with sapphires encrusted in it. Percy opened the locket and saw a picture of himself with his father and brother. Percy could never forget the day that picture was taken. It was the end of September and Poseidon surprised Percy by picking him up from school. Poseidon had planned a whole afternoon with just him and his boys. The photo was taken at Central Park in front of the fountain. Percy closed the locket and put it on, tucking it under his shirt.

"Alright everyone," Percy called as he opened the RV door, "everything's ready."

"Yay!" Selene jumped out of the RV, directly over Percy's head, and ran around the presents before returning to Percy, "Come on daddy!"

"O.K. I'm coming," Percy took Selene's hand and guided her to her presents.

Percy sat down after showing Selene where her presents were. Everyone else found their presents fine, except Kai, who was silently whimpering in front of Percy, who calmed her down by turning her head to pile of presents next to his. She smiled and hugged Percy, which felt a little strange for him, what with all the feathers.

Selene tore into her presents immediately. She received reading practice books from Sally and Paul, building blocks from Annabeth and Khel, though Khel probably just asked Annabeth if she could put her name on it too. She also received an advanced calculus textbook from Athena, who received harsh looks from Percy and Artemis in return. Selene also received an arts and crafts kit from Kai, though Percy knew that it was really from Allianna. Artemis gave her a bow, sparking a debate between her and Percy about age appropriate gifts for their child. Percy's present for her was an alphabet and numbers ice tray, which she immediately used with her powers to spell "THANK YOU DADDY" with ice letters.

Kai's haul was similar, the only differences being what she got from Percy and Allianna. Percy got her her own pack of art supplies, so she wouldn't have to keep using Selene's. Allianna got her some sleeveless, and shoulderless, shirts, earning a confused look from Percy.

"Since she's a harpy," Allianna explained, "she is going to need shirts that she can put on from the bottom, as her wings will make putting shirts on normally a challenge."

"Oh," Percy looked at Kai, who was poking at one of her new shirts, "O.K."

Pretty soon, everyone had opened their gifts, except Percy, who agreed to wait until everyone was done so they could see what he got. His gift from his mother and his gift from Athena were actually quite similar, two model boats. They told him that it was to liven up the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-blood, which Percy lived alone in most of the time. He got a big framed picture from the little ones, and Percy figured that Paul bought the frame, as it was a good frame, but nothing too fancy. Apollo got him a pair of blue goggles.

"Put 'em on," Apollo instructed.

When Percy put them on, he was surprised. There was a fully operational heads up display on the lenses. In the bottom right corner was a mini-map that showed his position in the center and the positions of anyone else within a twenty foot radius. It even identified the people around him and tracked their heart rates, Artemis was nervous about something. The language setting for the HUD was ancient greek, otherwise Percy wouldn't be able to read it.

"Wow," Percy exclaimed, taking the goggles off, "thanks Apollo."

Now it was the moment that Percy knew would be the most tense, opening the presents from the girls. First was Khel's, which was a long, poorly wrapped package. Percy tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a nice looking case. Opening the case, Percy saw a sword resting in a black and indigo scabbard. The guard looked like it was made of some kind of black stone. The hilt was leather bound and a sapphire rested at the hilt. Percy picked the sword up and was not surprised to find that it was heavy. He removed it from it's scabbard and saw that the blade was black with serrated edges. It looked like a broadsword but felt like a short sword to Percy.

"The only gift worthy of my darling is one made by hand," Khel explained, "and I remembered that darling is a warrior, so I forged a sword for you. Try it out."

"Sure," Percy stood up and backed up to a safe distance.

With everyone watching him, Percy started swinging the sword. A whooshing sound was heard as the sword cut through the air. Percy swung back and began to worry as he heard the blade hit wood. He inspected the blade, hoping he didn't break it, but found nothing wrong with it. He then heard wood crackling under pressure and turned around to see a tree fall over with a crash.

"Oops," Percy said, a little embarrassed.

Percy returned to the group and saw that Khel had a smug, triumphant look on her face. Percy opened Annabeth's gift next. It was a package labeled in greek. Percy read the label, and translated in the case of the people who weren't gods or demigods.

"Demigods Outdoor Survival Kit," Percy read before opening the package.

In the kit were several packets of freeze dried ambrosia, several small bottles of nectar, a first aid kit, two greek fire grenades and a celestial bronze pocket knife. Percy closed the kit and turned to Allianna's gift, which was the smallest one yet, besides the locket. Allianna's gift was a blue box, roughly the size of a brick. The lid was clear, and Percy saw a blue flame blazing inside.

"It's Phoenix Fire," Allianna explained, "unlike greek fire, which can burn on water, Phoenix fire can burn under water."

Percy said nothing and just stared incredulously at the blue box in his hand. After getting over his shock at this fact, Percy looked for his gift from Artemis, only to find that there wasn't one.

"Well," Percy sighed, "I guess asking Artemis for a gift to me is like asking for a Christmas miracle."

"Actually," Artemis stated with a blush on her face, "I do have a gift for you. It is just one that cannot be wrapped up."

"A Christmas miracle!" Apollo shouted to the heavens, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Athena in response.

"I have the whole day planned for just the two of us," Artemis explained, "It will end with a home cooked meal prepared by me," She got up and headed towards the RV, "I will tell you when I am ready for you."

They all watched as Artemis entered the RV, receiving looks of jealousy from Annabeth and Khel.

 **Percy and Artemis' big date is next. It may take a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did I say that a date was going to be in this chapter? Sorry, but I've never been on one, so I can't write about one. Enjoy what I did instead.**

While everyone else had chosen to spend the day in the city, Apollo had to literally drag Selene to the sun chariot.

"Nooo," she had screamed, kicking her uncle with her free foot, "I wanna stay with mommy and daddy!"

Percy sat at the table in the RV, mentally replaying the scene, chuckling as he thought about the " why am I doing this?" expression on Apollo's face as he dealt with Selene's barrage of kicks, most of which had hit him in the face. Apollo eventually whispered something to Selene that calmed her right down. Percy sat there at the table, wondering what Apollo had said.

The bathroom door opened and Artemis stepped out. Percy gawked at what she was wearing. It was a Christmas themed outfit, Percy believed that they were called Santa Girl dresses, except instead of being red, it was blue. There was a matching hat sitting on Artemis' head. She had a deep blush on her face as she examined Percy's expression.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Artemis pleaded, her tone almost making Percy faint from the cuteness, "this is embarrassing enough as it is."

Percy looked down at the table. He was blushing so much that he felt like his face had been plunged into his uncle Hades' lit fireplace. Artemis sat across from Percy, who risked a glance up. The dress seemed to hug all of Artemis' curves, and for the first time, Percy viewed the goddess as a normal girl.

"There's something I need to tell you, about Selene," Artemis told him.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I knew from the moment she arrived that she wasn't one of Aphrodite's creations. I was the one who made her."

"What!?" Percy stood up in shock, "How? Why?"

"Remember when the other gods were congratulating and thanking you for saving Olympus? "

"Yeah."

"I plucked a few of your hairs when it was my turn. Before you ask how, remember that I am one of the fastest gods. You wouldn't notice my movements unless I wanted you to. As for why, I was telling the truth when I said that I like you back in the diner. To be honest, I held an interest in you ever since you held up the sky for me so I could fight Atlas. I don't know when my interest turned into genuine emotions for you, but you never left my mind,"

"There were even times," Artemis chuckled, "when I actually asked myself what you would do in situations I found myself in."

"But how did you turn my hairs into Selene?"

"By mixing it with mine and using various abilities I have as the goddess of winter. I'm not just the goddess of the hunt and moon you know."

"And how did she know that I was her father. I doubt you would've told her that."

"Actually, I did. It was at that point that I had truly fallen in love with you, or at least what we could make together. My love for you truly surfaced with the time we've spent together these last couple of weeks."

"Who are you?" Percy asked in a serious tone.

"What?"

"After all that I've been through, I can believe a lot of things. I can believe that you had an interest in me and created Selene through that, that makes sense. What I can't believe, what makes no sense at all, is Artemis, the man-hating goddess, openly declaring her love to the one guy she has an already fragile relationship of trust with. I have feelings for Artemis, the REAL Artemis, the one who fought Atlas and gave me this," Percy points to the white streak in his hair, "the one who would always call me stupid when she meant brave, the one who would call me an idiot before she called me a friend. That is the Artemis I like, no, that is the Artemis that I love. And she is the mother that Selene needs, not the mess you are."

After Percy finished, something in Artemis clicked and she broke down crying.

"You're right," she said between sobs, "I've become an emotional wreck. What happened to me?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you can bet that Selene, Apollo and I will help you get back to normal. Try to get some rest, I'll contact Apollo."

"OK," Artemis got up and walked over to her bed and laid down.

Percy stepped outside the RV and put the goggles he got from Apollo on.

"OK Apollo," Percy muttered, "you put a HUD in these things, how 'bout a communication device?"

The goggles seemed to respond to Percy's voice as headphones popped out of the sides and covered Percy's ears. A mic popped out of the bottom of the right headphone and stopped near Percy's mouth.

"Apollo?" Percy called into the mic.

"Percy?" Apollo's voice responded, "wow, I didn't even tell you about the com unit, good on ya for finding it."

"Look, Apollo, I don't have time for that, I need you and Selene over here."

"Oh come on Percy, we're having lunch over here."

Percy's eyes widened as a white light flashed in the RV and disappeared.

"Now Apollo!" Percy practically yelled into the com unit.

"All right, all right, we're comin'."

Percy took the goggles off and ran into the RV. As he feared, Artemis was gone. Percy reached into his pocket to see if riptide was still there. With his primary weapon in his pocket, Percy grabbed his new broadsword and slung it on his back, as it was too big to carry at his waist. An orange flash told Percy that Apollo and Selene had arrived.

"No time to lose," Percy said as he exited the RV, "where would Artemis go if she's dealing with emotional trouble?"

"Same place we all go," Apollo stated,"the original Mt. Olympus."

Percy immediately grabbed Apollo's wrist. Apollo sighed at the gesture.

"No breaks on Christmas." Apollo said as he flashed away.

 **Fair warning, the next chapter is the last one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Percy, Apollo and Selene appeared on the stone ruins of an old temple. Perch was having a hard time breathing, a good sign that he was standing on top of a mountain. Torches lit the way through the ruins, which Percy began to follow, one hand on each of his weapons.

"Wait," Apollo whispered, grabbing Percy, "As long as I've known her, Artemis has never lit these torches. Put your goggles on."

Percy pulled the goggles out of his pocket and put them on. On the mini-map, he saw three dots representing Apollo, Selene and himself. Further along the map, in the direction the torches led, he saw three more dots. He was certain that one of them was Artemis.

"She's not alone," Percy told Apollo before looking to Selene, "stay close to your uncle, OK?"

"'Kay," Selene replied, holding Apollo's hand.

Percy ran along the trail, then hid behind a column when he heard whimpering. He kept a hand on each of his weapons and carefully looked around the column. He saw Artemis crying on her knees in front of a strange looking pedestal. A couple of columns ahead of Percy was Aphrodite.

"Well that accounts for two of the life signals," Percy muttered, "but where's the third?"

Percy heard metal scraping on stone and instinctively dived out of his cover as the column was sliced in half. Percy pulled out riptide and took a fighting stance as the top half of the column crashed on the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Ares, carrying a golden axe.

"Why am I not surprised?" Percy groaned, "Seriously, I'm starting to think you've changed your title from God of War to God of Bodyguards, because that's all you seem to be doing nowadays."

"Joke all you want brat," Ares raised his axe, "because this time, I will give you the punishment you've always deserved."

Ares charged at Percy and brought the axe down, only to have it met by riptide, though it was a one-sided struggle, as the sheer weight of the axe pushed riptide out of Percy's hands. Percy dived out of the way as the axe split the ground where he had been. Ares then kicked riptide over the edge of the mountain and continued to charge Percy, who tried to draw hi other sword, but couldn't with Ares' constant advances. Ares swung for Percy's neck, but missed as Percy ducked, then kicked Percy in the side, launching him to the pedestal in front of Artemis, breaking it in half upon impact. Aphrodite stepped out of hiding and slapped Ares across the face.

"You idiot," she snapped at him, "your stupid quest for revenge has ruined everything. That pedestal was the most important piece in my plan!"

"Well, now that it's gone, I don't need to hold back," Ares said as he prepared to charge, but Percy beat him to it.

"Haaaah!" Percy yelled as he charged at Ares, both hands firmly wrapped around the handle of his new broadsword.

Ares swung his axe at Percy a split second too late, as Percy swung the sword at the handle of Ares' axe, cutting clean through it. Ares gaped at the sight of his axe head clattering on the ground. Percy swung the sword and stopped as it reached Ares' neck.

"I win," Percy stated, his serious expression shifting to childish joy.

Percy put his sword away and walked over to Artemis as Ares collapsed to his knees. Percy was about to call Artemis when a series of lights flashed all around them. Percy instinctively closed his eyes. When the lights died down, Percy opened his eyes and saw, to his surprise, saw the rest of the Olympian council surrounding them, except Zeus, who stood between Percy and Artemis.

"Perseus," Zeus said calmly extending his hand palm upward, "I believe you dropped this."

Percy looked in Zeus's hand and saw Riptide in it's pen form. He took Riptide from Zeus and nodded in thanks.

"Now daughter," Zeus became more serious, "what were you planning on doing with that old," Zeus turned around and saw what was left of the pedestal, "broken piece of trash."

Artemis did not acknowledge her father, or any of the gods. She just sat there, staring at the remains of the pedestal.

"Uh-oh," Apollo exclaimed, coming out of his hiding place, Selene in tow, "it's already worked it's magic on her."

"What magic?" Percy asked.

"That thing is an old Titan artifact that works in absolutes. If one were to focus on it long enough, then all their memories would be removed. Every last one."

"How do we stop it?" Percy asked, worried.

"She needs to receive a shock," Zeus answered, "something that has never happened to her before."

Percy stood there for a moment before thinking of something.

"Uncle, I mean, Lord Zeus, I have an idea. You may not like it though."

"Do it."

"OK," Percy nodded, then looked at Apollo, "can you take Selene back? I don't want her to see this."

Apollo nodded and flashed away with Selene as Percy stepped in front of Artemis. He lifted her head up, making her look him in the eyes.

"I just want you to know that you made me do this," Percy said to her.

The other gods watched in silence, expecting Percy to kiss her, but flinched in shock when he slapped her across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the air, followed by a few seconds of silence, then a second slap and a crash. The other gods look in both shock and relief as Percy rubbed his head where it had hit a nearby column.

"She's back." Percy groaned.

"Who in the Underworld do you think you are," Artemis snapped at him, "I ought to kill you for that."

"Ought to, maybe, but you're not going to. You know why? Because we both know that I just stopped you from making the biggest mistake in your immortal life."

Artemis tried to argue, but just groaned when she realized she couldn't. She then settled on throwing a rock at Percy, who groaned and crumpled up on the ground. She then noticed the others.

"Why are you all here?" She asked.

"Apollo called us," Hermes said casually.

"Of course he did. Now can someone explain what's going on?"

"We have a daughter." Percy moaned.

"Oh what the hell! Please tell me you're joking."

Percy activated the communicator in the goggles.

"Apollo, you can bring her back now."

Apollo flashed in with Selene who saw Artemis and immediately ran to her, ignoring her shocked expression.

"Mommy," she said as she hugged Artemis, who was trying to push her off, "I'm so glad your ok," she the looked at Percy on the ground, "Daddy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But mommy is going to be acting a little different from now on, so you may want to let go of her."

Selene looked up at Artemis, seeing how uncomfortable she was, and let go.

"Sorry mommy," she started to back away, but was pulled into a hug by Artemis.

"You've gotten so big," Artemis said in a sweet voice, "I almost didn't recognize you. But, how did you know Percy was your father?"

"You told me, remember?"

"I don't remember telling you that. But either way, you've become so beautiful. And now you have to make a choice."

"Huh?"

"I'm not ready to commit myself to a relationship with your father, so you will have to choose to either join the hunt and stay with me or go with Percy and become a hero. You have to choose now."

"No," Percy groaned as he got up, "I don't care if you don't think you're ready. You are not tearing this family apart."

"You think you can tell me what I can and can't do?"

"He can't," Zeus interjected, "but I can. You are finishing what you started or I am revoking your immortality."

"You're taking my side, and you can do that?"

"Yes I am and yes I can. It is one of the perks of being King of the Gods. Now apologize to my granddaughter for making her think that you would leave her."

"Fine. I'm sorry, I'm just going through a lot right now"

"That's ok mommy."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

 **Three months later**

Percy sat in his classroom as the lunch bell rang. Some of his classmates stared as five minutes passed without him moving a muscle.

"What's going on?" One of his classmates asked, "Doesn't he have a lunch?"

"I heard that one of the transfer students wanted to bring him a homemade lunch. The only question is which one?"

At that moment, Khel and Allianna burst into the classroom, each carrying a container of food, followed closely by Annabeth, who was carrying food in one hand and dragging a reluctant Artemis with the other.

"Who are they?" One of the other students asked.

"I hear they all like Percy," Another classmate said.

"I heard that one of them is the mother of Percy's child," someone else said, causing both Percy and Artemis to tense up.

This was already proving to be an eventful year, but Percy knew that it was just the beginning of a greater journey.

 **This marks the end of the story. I'm giving you every right to write a continuation to it. If you do, please send me a link to it.**


End file.
